Oh Sure! Blame It On The Pig!
by dodamonkey
Summary: Dipper accidentally sabotages Mabel's arts and crafts masterpiece, which she was working on for more than TWO WEEKS. When Mabel discovers what Dipper has done, she gets extremely angry and lashes out on him! So Dipper all of a sudden lies and tells her that it was WADDLES who did it. So what do you think? Will Mabel believe Dipper? Did he do the right thing? Read and enjoy. :)


"Almost… done…"

Mabel was in the attic, at 5.00 in the afternoon working on her latest masterpiece. It was a statue of a kitten made entirely out of clay. She made this whole work of art from scratch all by herself and it took more than two weeks to create it. So you could say she put her blood, sweat and tears into that statue. The clay was all dried up into a shape of a kitten and all she had to do was paint it to add colours then it would be complete. Mabel had a set of paint right in front of her but the paint brush seemed to be missing.

"Hmm… where's my paintbrush? I know I left it here somewhere." Then all of a sudden her beloved, loyal and adorable four legged friend named, Waddles the pig approached her with the missing paint brush in his mouth. Mabel took the paint brush from his mouth as he let out a squeal and Mabel gave the pig an affectionate hug. "Oh, Waddles! You naughty little robber! I need that for my masterpiece!" she laughed. Waddles then walked around the set of paint and then placed his paw on the black paint. She laughed at the sight and then asked with such glee and excitement, "you wanna be my assistant? Huh, Waddles? Do ya?" The pig let out another squeal and then quickly ran around the clay kitten figure.

"Woah, woah, woah, Waddles! Stay, stay. Let's not get too excited." The pig stopped running and immediately stood still. "We wouldn't want this to fall down and break do we?" the pig shook his head in response. "Good, because when this baby is complete, I can't wait to show it to everyone downstairs. Just think of it! Grunkle Stan, Soos and Dipper… Oooh! I just know they're all gonna love it!" So she and Waddles, together, started painting the statue and hours later, the clock struck 7.00 and Mabel was finally finished painting the statue and the paint was all dried up.

"VOILA! AT LAST! It is complete!"

She took a step back to admire her work and there it was. The complete statue of a black and white kitten. It's features included; pointy ears, a circular belly, the feet were normal and its paws were sticking out with a mouth letting out a red tongue. It looked extremely life like and cute, then again Mabel ALWAYS considered herself an arts and crafts master. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" she whispered in pride and then she turned to her faithful assistant, "but I couldn't have done it without you, my little Rembrandt!" she gave the little pig another warm hug. Then walked towards the doorway, "I gonna go get the camera! You and me will be in the picture too so prepare you're smiley face when I get back!" Waddles then showed her the biggest widest grin a pig could ever give. "Yeah that's the one!" She shouted out with glee whilst clapping in delight, "Oh and Waddles? Just try not to touch it, it's extremely delicate okay?" The pig then nodded in assuring that he will never touch it. Mable gave a thumbs up smiled and then said, "I'll be right back. Then after we take the picture, we'll bring it down and show everyone! Oh! This could be my greatest art work yet! I'll be back in a sec!" then she was gone leaving the pig all alone in the attic as the statue's only attendance.

The pig remained seated still for a while. Until all of a sudden, the tranquillity and silence of the atmosphere was interrupted as a flying eyeball came shooting from the doorway and ricocheted across all four walls of the room as Waddles ferociously squealed and ran around the room. The eyeball's speed was similar to the speed of light! Then all of a sudden, appearing through the doorway was Mabel's twin brother, Dipper with a golf club in his hand.

"aaaaaaand Dipper knocks it out of the park once again!" Dipper cheers as he pumps his fist in the air. Then he imitates the cheer of the imaginary crowd watching him play miniature golf inside the shack. Then all of a sudden his cheering stopped as the flying eye ball shot through the shoulder of the Mable's kitten statue causing its arm to fall off to the floor. The eye ball broke through the window and then the sound of a man being hit by it, was heard.

"OWWW! WHY?! Why does this keep happening to me? Am I cursed?!"

Dipper gasped as he approached the kitten figure. He looked around it and then raised his hand to touch it. He didn't know who made it or where it came from. But he thought that he could fix it. He still had the golf club in his hand. He picked up the arm with the golf club in the other hand. "Uh oh. No! It's ok, Waddles! I can fix it!" Then Dipper tries desperately to stick back the arm on the kitten. Then as he turns to the right, he accidently upsets the statue with his golf club, causing it to shake from left to right. Dipper shut his eyes ever so tight as there was nothing he could do when the kitten statue was finally sent plummeting down to the floor with a…

*CRASH!

… shattering it into broken pieces, soaked in a gooey pile of paint and clay as Dipper covered his mouth. "Oh no, what have I done?" he asked himself in shock and despair although he knew perfectly well what he had done. He stared at the pig who simply just sat there with a blank stare. Waddles was simply a pig so he hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. There was times like these where Dipper wished he was a pig.

"Well there's time like these where you just have to… make a run for it before you get caught." Dipper said as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly, exited the room and quickly shut the door. Then all of a sudden, Mabel was spotted in the halls with an old looking camera in her hands. "Oh no!" Dipper thought. He also realised that he still had the golf club in his hand. He quickly hid it behind his back when Mabel took notice of him. She gave him a smile of the combination of surprise and delight.

"Dipper? What are you doing in the hallway? Wait, where you just in that room?"

"Uh… no…"

"Did you come to see my artwork?" she giggled, "Awww, silly brother! That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Your artwork? That was your artwork?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Oh heheheheheh," Dipper laughed nervously, "Well I… didn't mean to interrupt… so… I'll just be going then…" He tried to walk away down the halls but Mabel grabbed his arm playfully.

"Not so fast, there's no need. You can be in the picture!"

"The picture?"

"Yeah, I was gonna take a picture with me and Waddles and my artwork, because we did the statue together. That's why I brought this camera, smarty pants!" She shows the camera to Dipper, "But YOU get to be in the picture too, Dipper! Won't that be fun?!"

"Oh no, I… I wouldn't… I mean… you and Waddles made it."

"Aww, but at least come and see it with me and tell me what you think."

"I've already seen it, Mabel."

"Come see it with me." Mabel held her hand on the knob. Dipper was sweating like a pig! (Well, Waddles wasn't. But you get the idea.)

"Uhh…. Uh, Mabel? I don't think you should go in that room."

"Why not?"

"Because… because… your statue needs some privacy?"

"What?" she laughed out loud, "you dorko, statue's aren't real!" Dipper quickly dropped his golf club and blocked Mabel. He was standing behind the closed door in front of Mabel with her hands spread to avoid her from getting past him. All of a sudden Mabel could hear Waddles' oinking and squealing. "Waddles?"

"MABEL, I CAN'T LET YOU COME IN!"

"Why not?" She asked all of a sudden, confused.

"Umm… doesn't Grunkle Stan need you downstairs?"

"No, I don't hear him calling."

"You're right! It's Soos!"

"Dipper, just get out of my way," her tone began to change into a serious one for the first time.

"No."

"Dipper, why won't you just let me in and see my statue?"

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we go downstairs make a whole batch of popcorn and watch your favourite Unicorn movie! I PROMISE I WONT COMPLAIN! Heheheheheheheheh! What d'ya say, sis?" Dipper's eyes were widening, his voice breaking, his face sweating and his knees shaking but he was offering Mable the most widest smile showing his white teeth to show his innocence. Mabel was calm but bewildered. She then looked down at her camera and then smiled at Dipper, cheekily.

"Actually, I have a better idea. SAY CHEESE!" Mabel then shoved the camera up in Dipper's face and clicked the button which send a humungous ray of LIGHT FLASH into his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

"AAAARGH!" Dipper yelled out loud whilst hunching over and covering his eyes. "MY EYES! THEY BURN! THEY STING! THEY… I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DO… I'M JUST BLIND!" Now was her chance! Mabel shoved Dipper out of the way and quickly opened the door. "Waddles! I'm back! And I got the… Camer…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mabel screamed to the top her lungs as the entire shack shook like there was an earthquake. Dipper covered his ears. He didn't want to be blind and deaf. Waddles curled like a ball in a ceilings were shaking and Soos' nap was interrupted. Birds flew off the roof and the trees. Her sound of her scream offered so much frequency and the pitch was ear-screeching level of high. Grunkle Stan was watching his favourite programme on television, BABY FIGHTS. When he heard his niece screaming, he would have rushed up stairs to check if she was ok. To see what the commotion was all about like a responsible parent would do. Instead, he just turned up the volume and said to himself, "Ahh they're fine!" then carried on enjoying his programme, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Finally, her scream was over and everything was back to normal. She began hyperventilating as she dropped the camera and herself onto her knees over the messy gooey pile of paint, clay and the pieces of once her beloved Kitten statue once was.

"My masterpiece! My beautiful masterpiece! Destroyed!" she whispered in shock and despair with tears in her eyes. Then she broke into a melodramatic "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Dipper was rubbing his eyes. His vision successfully came back to him, luckily for him. Waddles walked into Mabel's arms to comfort her. Mabel gave him a hug and cried. "Oh Waddles! Would you just look at this?" she asked, "All that effort, for nothing." She hung her head in dismay.

"Mabel, I am so sorry." Dipper walked towards his sister and gave her a sincere hand on her shoulder. She then lifter her head up and turned to him and pointed at him with her finger. Her face steaming red. "YOU! YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!" Dipper nervously backed away and raised his arms in defence as Mabel dropped Waddles.

"I… I… no… I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You see that golf club in the hallway?"

"Yeah?"

"You probably smashed up my statue with that golf club!"

"WHAT?!"

"I saw you were outside this room with that golf club in your hand!"

"But I didn't it… no! That's not what happened! Besides, you can make another one right?"

"ANOTHER ONE?" IT TOOK ME MORE THAN TWO WEEKS TO MAKE THIS! I WORKED FORVER ON THIS!" Mabel snapped at her brother. She then approached Dipper threateningly and started hitting him, harmlessly, on the chest. It didn't hurt Dipper at all. It actually looked funny and cute. It's as if she was tickling him with her fists."I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she cried. Then Mabel let go of Dipper and backed away and picked up her beloved pig. "Just get out of here, Dipper. Just get out. Neither me or Waddles like you right now."

Dipper never felt so guilty in all his life. Those words sank in his heart. This probably meant that Mabel would hate him forever. She won't even talk to him or even look at him. Then all of a sudden, Dipper had a crazy idea. He just went for it without question. There was a huge possibility that it worked.

"Mabel?"

"What d'ya want art ruiner?" Mabel quipped in a bitter sour tone.

"Listen, Mabel. I never said I did all this because… I didn't do it."

"Oh sure! You're lying!"

"I'm serious! I'm not lying! I'm saying, I didn't destroy your arts masterpiece!"

"So if you didn't do it, who did?" Mabel then started to believe her own brother a little. Dipper then took a deep breath and then yelled out as he pointed at the pig which was carried in Mabel's arms….

"IT WAS WADDLES! HE SABOTAGED YOUR MASTERPIECE!"

To be continued :O


End file.
